


Conceal, Don't Feel (Put on a Show)

by cheesatoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Girls, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Unsettlingly Attractive Girls, Witches, and toritsuka, don't smite me, ill add tags as the story goes on, is that a tag?, no beta we die like magical girls turning into witches, ok, rated t because minor cursing will come along, teruhashi is a magical girl, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesatoe/pseuds/cheesatoe
Summary: Incubators.Beings that can change a life.What happens when one changes Teruhashi’s?OR:Teruhashi is a magical girl. It doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Teruhashi Kokomi & Kyubey (PMMM)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. thinking is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic.
> 
> so you're not confused:
> 
> teruhashi is in middle school. she does not live in hidawakibara
> 
> i didn't do my research D:

The animal-resembling thing sits outside the school's window. It seems to have made itself comfortable inside a bird's nest.

It's beady eyes bore into Kokomi's head. She looks around, although nobody else seems to notice it.

She'll think about it later.

***

It's after school, and Kokomi's heading to her room.

Her brother seems to be busy at memorizing his lines, as always.

She greets him.

She gets a quick smile in return.

***

Kokomi's sitting at her desk, now, finishing up the math her teacher gave the class.

The white creature is outside her window, again.

(She ignores it.)

***

A day has passed and school starts once more.

The painfully long routine she's always hated goes on.

(Tick, tock, goes the clock.)

Kokomi almost misses the bell ringing.

***

Under a sakura tree that held no flowers even during spring lays a small towel and a certain bluenette.

The bluenette wonders if the tree is lonely.

A flash of white moves in the corner of her eye.

***

The creature is outside her window, once more.

Out of curiosity, the pane is finally opened for the white and pink being to step inside.

It starts to speak.

Kokomi almost screams.

***

The thing, 'Kyubey', explains that it granted wishes in exchange for services as a magical. To fight witches, it continues.

It doesn't elaborate on what witches are.

(She doesn't ask.)

***

Days pass by with a new companion by Kokomi's side.

She almost doesn't feel lonely, anymore. 

Almost, the voice in the back of her head whispers.

She finally decides she'll wish for something.

***

Kyubey approaching her made the confrontion less awkward, though still tense.

Kokomi gets to the point quickly.

 _My wish..._ she trails,

_Is to be noticed._


	2. friends are underrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once she made her wish, Kyubey disappeared, and she was once again left alone.
> 
> Being completely honest, Kokomi didn't expect anything to happen.
> 
> The next day proved her wrong.

Once she made her wish, Kyubey disappeared, and she was once again left alone.

Being completely honest, Kokomi didn't expect anything to happen.

The next day proved her wrong.

When she woke up, she felt different. The excessive oil on her face was gone. Her hair felt silky soft.

She looked into the mirror from her bed.

The biggest change?

Kokomi was drop-dead gorgeous.

***

She almost missed the new string on her neck. It held a light blue, teardrop-shaped gem that seemed even more ethereal than her.

'I was wondering when you'd wake up. You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?'

Kokomi's staring was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

'That's your soul gem. It holds all your magic!'

"Magic...?" Kokomi's eyes squinted.

'Yep. You'll need it to fight off the witches. Did you forget about the deal?'

"Oh, n-no! I didn't!" Kokomi sputtered out, quickly turning to face the creature.

'Then, let's get down to business.'

***

Kyubey gave her a rundown on what she would have to do, now that she was a magical girl.

Kokomi only really understood three quarters of it, although she nodded through it all.

"So... I'll have to defeat the witches to save the people and... ehm... clear my soul gem?"

Kyubey gave a quick nod.

Kokomi smiled.

***

The pros and cons of being an ultra-pretty-perfect girl, she learned, balanced each other.

One of the worst things came in the form of her brother.

He was in love with her.

At first, Kokomi liked the attention she got from him, although it started to go downhill _very_ fast.

She got away from that quickly, though she knew she'd have to return home eventually.

***

Kokomi liked the attention she recieved whenever she went outside. The amount of heads turned to look at her were more than she'd ever had.

She took it in stride.

***

Kokomi was not a person that shied away from people. The only reason she was, for a lack of a better word, lonely, was because nobody dared to interact with her.

Which was exactly why when someone approached her, she enthusiastically struck up a conversation.

The person, then a blushing mess, excused themselves soon after.

***

Kokomi soon had people talking to her left and right. She no longer sat alone under the sakura. Her good grades got even better, somehow.

The only thing missing was Kyubey.

After the original encounter, she never saw it again.

"Kokomi!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a girl that called herself Kokomi's friend.

"Would you like to go to karaoke with the class?"

"Ah, sure!"

Her enthusiastic response seemed to make the girl's face glow.

"Aaah! _The_ Teruhashi Kokomi's coming with us!"

Well, her reaction was only natural.

Kokomi _was_ the perfect pretty girl, after all... right?

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated!


End file.
